Love Love Love Spin Spin Spin
by funfunfuninthesunsunsun
Summary: "... in Celtic areas of the Roman empire, where men and women would dress in clothes of the opposite sex, and then go dancing with animal masks on" So how about a fic where Arthur and Merlin meet at Camelots yule party, dressed in gowns and masks, completely unaware that they are dancing with each other. A short and sweet merthur fic. A lot happier than my last one! Happy reading!


"What are you doing Gawain? You look like an idiot" Arthur told his friend though the was no point, Gawain wasn't listening, too enchanted by his reflection in the mirror to pay attention. "Its a stupid tradition" He continued "It wouldn't be too bad if everyone did it so then you knew to flirt with those in tunics instead of those in dresses but when some do and some don't you don't know what to do!" Arthur sighed dramatically and flopped onto the bed trying to get the attention of the other man.

"Just admit it" Gawain told him, still unable to take his eyes off the mirror "You want to wear a dress"

"I do not!" Arthur protested

"Yes. You do"

"Gawain this may be too confusing for you to understand but princes never dress up, princess never hide their face and princes do not wear dresses!"

"I can't believe you are making me do this" Arthur whispered to Gawain as they entered the ball, Gawain in a simple pale green dress and a black mask and Arthur in a beautiful red and gold gown and a matching gold fox mask.

"I made you do nothin' mate" Arthur was about to reply with something along the lines of "Yes you bloody well did!" when Gawain noticed Percival and everything was forgotten. Percival was wearing a formal black tunic and jacket with light green linings. "Percy!"

Percival turned in their direction but frowned when he didn't recognise them. Gawain ran in the tall mans direction.

"Percival! Don't you dare frown at me again, alright!" Gawain pushed him playfully.

"Gawain?" Percival asked, recognising Gawains voice. Gawain took his mask off.

"Mate, where's your mask?"

"Where's your tunic?" Percy teased.

"Well I think I look rather fetching"

"I never said you didn't!" He laughed. Arthur couldn't believe how perfect the two men were together, they were best friends as soon as they met and it didn't take long for them to get together and they still acted like the same people they were before. The prince didn't want admit that he was jealous but that truly was the case. He was jealous of the way they looked at eachother, teased each other like they were strangers, childfriends and an old married couple all at once.

Percival gestured to the centre of the hall "May I have this dance?"

"You may" Gawain curtsied before he was led off for some dancing.

Arthur watched all of this from the side of the room with a glass of wine in his hand. He knew this wasn't going to be fun. Watching his friends have the time of their lives while he went through the whole kingdoms wine supply. He was glad Merlin wasn't here, though it would be nice to have a friend to talk to, he had made sure Merlin had too much work to have time to come see Arthur in a dress. Not that Merlin knew he was even at this stupid party let alone wearing a womans dress. And what a horrible dress it was, the gown was already beginning to itch and he was feeling very self conscious without any trousers on. He had to admit it was a beautiful colour though. He only agreed to wear it because he couldn't resist the warm colours of Camelot. But still, a dress? It didn't matter how elegant he felt, princes don't wear dresses.

Arthur watched his friends dancing in the middle of the room without a care in the world. I could just leave, he thought, it's not like Gawain would notice if he were to bail.

 _But I'm not going to do that_ Arthur thought as he poured himself another glass of wine.

It was nice though, he admitted, standing there and not being recognised. People he had known all his life passing him by. People who looked as uncomfortable as he was and people who looked like they lived on the dance floor were all just going about their party. No whispers. No gossiping. Just a party.

He glanced around the room. He surprised himself by checking out the people around him. Those in gowns and tunics alike. Maybe this party wasn't that bad after all. Or maybe he had had a bit too many glasses of wine. Probably the latter, but who cares? Tonight he is not prince Arthur. Tonight he is someone new. A woman. He is Lady Artura of... somewhere south, probably.

 _Yeah, somewhere near the sea-_

"Good evening, madame" A sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Madame?" Arthurs drunk brain paused for a second before realising what was going on "A yes! Madame! Thats me!"

"I was going to offer you a drink... but I see you've had enough already" The woman laughed, she was wearing some sort of red dress, not as fancy as Arthurs but he admired how they kind of matched. She wore an amazing deer mask with horns coming out of the top and everything. It must have cost a fortune. "I guess I'll just ask for your name?"

"Casi"

 _Shit_

 _I was going to be Artura, oh well, too late now._

"What a pretty name" she told him "My names-"

"You know" Arthur interrupted "You-you-"

 _Are very pretty_

"have a very low voice for a lady"

 _Nailed it._

"Well that's because I'm not a lady, you clot pole" She laughed

 _Of course,_

 _she's a peasant._

 _Wait what did she just call me?_

"Wait what did you just call me?"

"Sshh" The woman brought a finger to Arthurs lips "How about a dance?"

"That would be…" Arthur trailed off as he glimpsed dazzling blue eyes behind the mask "…nice" the last word a whisper. Suddenly he felt the world spin as he was brought into an amazing and hypnotising dance.

 **[Actual lush Welsh folk song that I love called Bachgen Bach o Dincer (The little tinker boy) which they wouldn't have at this time but its close enough and I recommend listening to The Hwntws version of it while you read this because its great even if you don't speak Welsh]**

 _Bachgen bach o dincer yn myned hyd y wlad,_

 _Cario'i becyn ar ei gefn a gweithio'i waith yn rhad;_

 _Yn ei law 'roedd haearn, ac ar ei gefn bocs_

 _Pwt o getyn yn ei geg a than ei drwyn roedd locs._

The world spun, all he could see was these blue eyes partially hidden by a mask. He couldn't remember loving the colour more than in this moment. The prince had never felt so free. This person looked at him and it felt as if he had known them for years. Like they were in love. They spun and then danced and they sang and they spun. He was dizzy but he didn't care because the spinning was so peaceful. The spinning made him feel like he was in love.

 _Potsher piper twig her once again,_

 _The potsher or the piper or the nicobocker line;_

 _La di da di da di da, hoc it on the trên,_

 _The potsher or the piper or the nickerbocker line._

Arthur watched in awe as his blue deer danced a jig. He clapped to the beat and cheered. Suddenly he was pulled up and he was dancing's well.

Spinning. Dancing. Blue. Deer. Love. Red. Singing. Love.

 _Cydio yn ei badell y Piser neu'r ystên;_

Spinning.

 _Taro'r haearn yn y tân, a dal i sgwrsio'n glên_

Dancing.

 _Eistedd yn y gongol, un goes ar draws y llall,_

Blue

 _Taenu'r sawdur gloyw glân i gywrain guddio'r gwall._

Deer

 _Potsher piper twig her once again,_

Love

 _The potsher or the piper or the nicobocker lin_ e;

Red

 _La di da di da di da, hoc it on the trên,_

Sining.

 _The potsher or the piper or the nickerbocker line._

Love.

Love.

Love.

Spin.

Spin.

Spin.

Arthur never wanted to leave this moment. His gown flying in in the air. Everyone dancing and singing. He was on top of the world. Not a care in the world. No responsibilities. No kingdom. Just him and blue spinning and singing and dancing until the world was nothing more than a faraway dream.

To his disappointment, before long he was being dragged of out the ballroom, but it was quickly forgiven when his blue eyed companion drew him closer until they could whisper in his ear "Close your eyes" they said. He complied.

He felt his mask being lifted from his face. His friend gasped quietly

 _Shit._

Suddenly he felt very sober.

This was not good. Whoever this was they were going to tell everyone that the crown prince was piss drunk, wearing a dress and dancing with someone who he was beginning to realise was not female.

He opened his eyes to see a scared looking man.

 _Merlin._

Blue eyes and all.

"Merlin?" Arthur breathed.

"Sire"

Arthur watched as Merlin stared down to the floor, fear painted over his flushed face.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Arthur!_

How could he be so stupid? Here he was worried about his own skin while Merlin was scared out of his own. He was probably afraid he was going to get sacked! Banished! Burned at the stake! What could Arthur do? He could just leave. He could just walk out and never mention this again. But no. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to do something. He wanted to-

"Please" Arthur whispered, stepping closer to Merlin "Call me Arthur" Arthur lent in and kissed Merlin.

Merlin, first extremely confused, kissed back. His fear wiped away. Arthur couldn't explain how amazing the feeling was.

 _I'm kissing Merlin!_

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how much he wanted it. He had only felt this way once before and that was when he was singing and dancing not long ago. In his head he could still hear the music. He felt like he was spinning. He felt like he was in love, but this time he knew he actually was.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Spin.

Spin.

Spin.

 _ **A few hours later.**_

"Hey Merlin?" Arthur asked. The sun was coming up by now but he was still relaxed because he knew Merlin wouldn't be in his room to wake him up.

"Yes Arthur?"

Arthur sat up a little bit to look in his lovers eyes "How come you got all those jobs done and have time to go to the party?"

"Well..." Merlin started. Arthur laid back down comfortably in his bed, he knew this story would take a while.

 _ **Another few hours later.**_

"... and that only happened because Gaius forgot to tell me about the cow!"

"Merlin?" The sun was high in the sky but he had another question before he'd let either of them leave.

"Arthur?"

"Where did you get the money to buy that fancy mask at the party?"

"So heres the thing..." Arthur smiled.

 _Merlin really is something._

 _ **Another few hours later.**_

"... of course I said no! But then he said he would even kiss your father to see me do it! What do you expect me to-"

"Merlin?" Arthur was sitting at his desk eating a roll George had brought him as Merlin was still laying in his bed, talking animatedly.

"Yes, Arthur"

"You do realise that if I didn't love you so much I'd prosecute you for the 5 acts of treason you have told me about today"

Merlin paused.

"You love me?" Merlin whispered

"I will throw you in the stocks!" Arthur smiled. Of course he loved Merlin. How could he not.

"No you won't"

"And why's that?"

"Because you loooooove me-" Merlins smile matched his loves. Arthur threw a pillow at the clotpole

"Now get up"

 ** _Later that night._**

"Arthur?" Arthur and Merlin laid side by side in the princes chambers.

"Yes Merlin?"

"I love you to"

Arthur smiled. His world was spinning. He was in love. And he was happy.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Spin.

Spin.

Spin.

-The End-

Hello! Thanks for reading! Love to have some feedback but just read if you want to :) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
